Konmei
by kukuzzz
Summary: A non-romance songfic with my OWN song, including Japanese lyric. A new challenge, but the content is totally confusing.. reason being... the title means "confusion" in Japanese!! ^_^


Konmei Konmei   
by kukuzzz   
  


Disclaimer: disclaimer, disclaimer, disclaimer 

It goes like this- Japanese lyric followed by English translation. I'm not really good at Japanese, even though I take a Japanese course in the school. The online translator helped me much in the Japanese part. This is a Relena theme songfic, and the song is written by... me! Ha ha ha! The Japanese part sucks, but live with it! This is NOT a romance fic, though. I'm not good at writing romance, but I'll try next time anyways. ^)^ The setting is right **before** Endless Waltz. 

  
  


So often we find ourselves in an awkward situation especially when we socialize with others. It was one bad day for Relena Peacecraft, with her yet immature and emotional state of mind. Whatever she knew for a fact, she was only 16. 

** watashiga chiisakatta **

tokinisubetewa tayasudatta 

hai matawa iie

sorekara orega arimashitayo

When I was little 

Everything was there

Either yes or no - 

And it was there.

Her job as Queen of the world was not easy, of course. But plus that, she still couldn't get away from her childish, conceited and proud self. She was not confident of herself anymore. Without helps of her friends around her, she would collapse soon. 

** ichidono tameni**

kinde tsukutta sentaku

unmeiwo eienni kawari

sorewa seimeiwo kakedatta

watashiga katsukotowo kangaeta.

A choice I gladly made 

for once

It changed my life for ever

It was a gamble on my life.

I thought I'd win.

Was the pacifism really her idea? She didn't know. Maybe she was just repeating what her real father insisted in. Why was she so depressed today anyways? She was tired of dealing with old cats and other wolves, diving at her for the dream of power and money. She liked her job, of course, but sometimes she felt too young, or... too old, for the job. She was an almost grown-up, but she had a faint glimpse of a child from war era.   
Peaceful era, it didn't mean anything more than an unstable state of quietness. A severe depression was sweeping over the colonies and earthsphear, and the new president was way too lenient to unite those two long-separated sides. Relena, being a vise foreign minister, basically had to listen to endless whining and complaining of poor people. 

** ee, sorewa utsukushikatta**

yoakeno youni

itsumo kie useru

maeni totemo utsukushii.

kesshite kangaenakatta

sorewa doada-

genjitsu tekino

sekaie michibiku...

Yes, it was beautiful

like dawn is always so beautiful

before it fades away.

I never gave a thought-

that it was a door

that leads to the real world...

She thought of victims of war, including her own brother and Treize Khushrenada. From a certain perspective, they deserved what they got, but the fact about her missing brother still ached in her heart. She silently prayed for other victims, Gundam Pilots, and other innocent citizens who died during the battle.   
All of a sudden there was an urgent call from Lady Une.   
"What is that? Is there anything wrong?"   
"Not much. But do you remember the conference meeting in the colony X10999?" (I can't remember the name of the colony that Mariemeia dominated... anyone can tell me?)   
"I do. When is it?"   
"Tomorrow at 12 30."   
"I got it." 

** anatawa motte kita.**

anatawa hoshino youna kagayakiwo shita.

shikashi, kizuitaka?

anatawa soreto itta kotowo...

You brought it in my life

You made it shine like a star

But, have I realized?

that you've.. gone away with it?

"And.. Miss Relena, have you not changed your thought about total pacifism yet?" Lady Une asked.   
"Why are you asking such a question?"   
"Actually, suppose, just suppose, there would be a revolution, whose scale so big as to affect all the colonies and earthsphere. Do you think we can resist against that kind of reinforcement?"   
"Our job is to prevent that from happening. Lady. Now, don't worry about another terrortorist and go home. You better get some sleep, you know." Relena said in a concerned voice.   
"Thanks." the countess briefly answered. 'But, Miss Relena.... the sacrifice of the new era is always the most excellant one. It was your adopted father and Mr Treize last time... and it might be you this time.' 

** katsu kotowo kokoro mita tatakai,**

hai, watashiwa katta, demo...

kono kanjiwa nandesuka?

naze haiboku shita kotoni

kanjiruka?

seinenya seijin no

teikiwa kamawanai.

kamau tsumoridewa nai.

tatta... ima...

watashiwa... dare? 

The battle I tried to win

Yes, I won, but...

What is this feeling?

Why do I feel I lost it? 

I don't care about 

the definition of youth or adulthood.

Nor I would, ever.

It's just, now...

I'm.. who?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 days later, the preventers were informed about the abduction of Vice foreign minister Relena Darlian. 

  
  
A crappy Japanese, I warn you. But at least it's a new challenge- non-romantic songfic with your own song. The title is 'Konmei', meaning 'confusion' in Japanese. Just meant to confuse you!! ^_^ 


End file.
